


The Boy in the Park

by Miss_Eliza_Sparrow



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow
Summary: Jack and Katherine had meet before the strike. On one sunny August day.





	The Boy in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Fansies!
> 
> This used to be "Watch What Happens" but it worked better as a one-shot so I changed it. 
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

One-Shot Number One

The Boy At the Park

On a sunny August afternoon, a nine year old girl chased her brother around the park. The girl was giggling. Her brother was smirking with confidence. For a moment, the girl closed her eyes, to savour this perfect moment. The rain had finally stopped, it wasn't too hot and she was about to win at tag.

The girl bumped into something. Her eyes snapped open. She hadn't bumped into something but someone. A boy that looked to be about seven years old, with big blue eyes, several bruises and dark hair was on the ground too. But he just laughed. The girl frowned. Was he not hurt either? Did this boy even had any manners?

"Aren't you going to help me up?" the girl. asked, frowning.

The boy grinned. "Sorry about that. It was all Race's fault." He help her off of the ground, "The name's Jack Kelly. Who you?"

Race? Like the contest of speed? It sounded like Jack was talking about a person, though.

"Katherine Pulitzer. Now, I just be going. My nanny is going to be so worried," she replied.

"Your nanny?" Jack questioned.

"Yes. My nanny." Katherine was pleased that she had something that only rich people could afford. This boy, this Jack Kelly, looked (and smelled) like he lived on the streets.

"Well, I'm glad my parents didn't have no money to hire a nanny fer me. They loved me too much to have someone else raise me. Now that they's gone, I's now free. Like da wind," said Jack.

Katherine was filled with anger. How dare this boy! Such a son of A-Rod

"Hey, Racer, what fer me!" Jack called, "Sorry, Kathy, gotta go! Bye!"

He ran to join this friend.

Katherine hated that boy and vowed to always hate the boy from the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if Katherine seems like a brat. But she hasn't learned yet.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my fellow fansies!


End file.
